Broken
by darkpheonixchild
Summary: A girl arrives at Resembool, hurt and exhausted. she soon meets the Elric brothers and she seems to know something about the Philosopher's stone, but unknown to them she was followed. Age rating will go up.
1. prologue: No more

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FMA character; if I did I'd be rich. I only own the oc's that are in my story. im not gonna put this on every chap once is fine.

by the way this is a re-post of this story, I made some changes to it making it better then before.

Warning: this story will contain violence, strong language and may contain mature sex scenes and references. So enjoy and don't blame me if you end up mentally scarred. (I've been told my writing can do that) please review.

**Broken**

**Prologue: no more.**

The sun beamed down on to a field of long grass, where a girl stood surrounded on all sides by the tail grass, silence filled the air occasionally she would hear the sound of the wind as it rushed past blowing the grass and her hair to the side. To her the field seemed to go on forever, she knew it didn't as she could see houses in the distance, but her vision had become blurred so she couldn't tell how close she was to the village.

She cursed under her breath at the field blaming it for being so long. She sighed looking around to see if anyone else was around tending to the field, there was no one. She stared walking again determined to get to the village before nightfall which isn't long away.

No matter how far she walked she didn't seem to get anywhere, she felt like everything mocked her for letting her guard down back in the forest where she had been attacked by a man who seemed to want to kill her for some unknown reason. She hadn't done anything to him from what she could remember, not that she could remember all the things she had done in the past five years, most of which were bad.

Her memories had become fragmented over the years; she can only remember bits and pieces of her past. When she thought of how her memories were only fragments of the original, it made her think of broken glass scattered and lost.

She never let it get to her, as she didn't bother about her past. Something's are better left forgotten.

Her feet dragged in the grass, as it clung to her making her trip. She balanced herself, before she fell biting her bottom lip in frustration. Feeling exhausted she forced herself to keep going, knowing it wasn't to smart to rest here so close to the forest as the man could still be lurking around waiting for the right time to finish her off.

Her body ached with each step and having a dry throat didn't help much, she needs water soon or she'd die of dehydration. As she keep walking the grass she walked over became red with her blood which run down to her bare feet and on to the grass, looking up she saw the sun setting over the mountains in the next valley.

Finally after what seemed like hours she came to the end of the field, she didn't have time to be happy about it, she staggered out on the cold dirt road. She could hear the villagers calling the children in for the night as the sky got darker. No one paid any attention to her as she walked by, it was as if they couldn't even see or they didn't want to.

Fatigue soon began to take over her body; she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it much longer. She came to a stop as her vision got worse, breathing heavily she fell to her hand and knees. She couldn't give up now, she had to try and keep on going to find help no matter how much she hated to rely on others and ask for help.

Pushing herself to her feet, she fell down on to the dirt road her face hitting it hard. Trying again she used her arms to try get up, but she felt weak and her arms couldn't take her weight. She fell to the floor hard, but didn't feel the pain, the numbness of her body kept the pain away. She closed her eye needing rest, when she heard something but couldn't make it out.

She heard it again this time it was louder, a voice. To her it sounded like someone mumbling some random nonsense. She felt herself being lifted off the cold dirt road and was rested against something warm, it felt nice.

Her head rest against someone's chest, she knew that because she could hear the person's heart beating which made her feel safe. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. She soon lost consciousness in the arms of the person helping her.

To be continued…


	2. chapter 1: A new day

Chapter 1: a new day.

Edward walked lazily down the dirt path with his hand in his pockets, glancing around the area stopping every now and then to talk to the villagers as they headed home for the night. Looking over that the road that leads to the village he noticed something that wasn't there earlier. He stood there for a while, it didn't take long for him curiosity to get the better of him, he began walking over at a quick pace almost braking in to a run.

He stopped looking down, his shadow cast over what appeared to be a girl laid face down in the dirt. Her long light blue hair, with dark blue at the ends covered her back. He knelled down and turned her over to get a better look, she appeared to be about the same age as him or maybe just older. He took sometime to look over her, brushed her hair from her face to get a better look. The first thing he notice was a scar on her left cheek it stood out on her pale skin, he could just see a few scratches on her face cover by blood and dirt. Then saw a heavy looking metal collar around her neck with scratches under it, he wondered if the reason she wore it was to cover them. She was wearing a dark purple almost black sleeveless top and a pair of combat pants the same colour, both cover in rips and blood stains, the black jacket she wore hung on her slim arms allowing him to she her shoulders, it had no rip like the rest of her clothes but it did have a bit of blood on it. She had no shoes on, so her feet were covered in dirt from walking. On her hands she wore a pair of black finger less gloves. ed could see cuts on her fingers.

"Man your messed up" he said picking her up and resting her head on his chest.

He had decided to take her with him to Winry's house at the other side of the village, he was sure Winry would have no trouble treating her wounds. He took a quick look down at the girl in his arms as he walked, she seemed so peaceful even in the mess she was in. if he didn't know better he'd think she was just sleeping.

Before he knew it, he had reached Winry's house. By the house was a large wooden sign saying "Rockbell Auto-Mail" Winry had been raised in a family run auto-mail shop and now she was on of the best, she had even made Edwards auto-mail after the incident when he and his brother Alphonse had tried to bring there dead mother back to life. Ed lost his left leg while trying but his brother had lost his entire body, in a desperate attempted to keep his brother alive he was will to sacrifice himself. Lucky for him the price he paid was only his arm, but he only got his brother soul back which he sealed in a suit of armour that was in the room. Now he has an arm and leg of auto-mail which often got broken on his search for the philosopher's stone, the one thing that can help he and his brother get back to the way they once were.

As he got to the door he was greeted by the barking of a dog. "Hey Den go find Winry for me?" Ed said as he managed to open the door. Den ran inside and off down the corridor, turning in to one of the rooms and braking like mad. Ed stepped inside kicking the door shut behind him; he could hear the sound of Dens auto-mail leg on the floor as he walked back in to the corridor followed by a blond haired girl wearing a short pale yellow skirt and a top to match. Her long hair tied back. She looked at Ed, not saying anything for a moment, a look of shock appeared on her face as she saw the girl Ed is carrying.

"Quick bring her in here" she called to him, as she walked down the corridor in to another room. Ed followed as, entering the room he saw a bed at the far end by a window which was open to let some fresh air in. As he laid the girl on the bed he saw Winry grabbing something's she would or might need. Just as Ed was about to ask her something she shooed him out and shut the door on him.

Ed sighed and leaned against the door he felt something wet on his hand, followed by a whimper. "It's alright Den im sure everything will be fine, we just have to trust Winry" he said stroking Dens head lightly. Den wagged his tail and followed Ed in to the living room where his brother sat listening to the radio.

Ed dropped on to the sofa tired, he lazily stretched out and yawned, putting his hand behind his head. "What going on?" his brother asked turning to him. Ed looked over at his brother knowing he didn't like hearing about people been hurt. "I found a girl on the way back from visiting mums grave, she look pretty badly hurt. Winry's taking care of her now." He replied trying on to make it sound as bad as it seemed. Even though Al could no longer show him expressions like everyone else Ed knew he was sad, by the way he acted. He had always been a gentle and caring person like there mother was. "I hope she'll be alright" Al said in a sad tone. Ed smiled at his brother "im sure she will"

An hour pasted Winry had just finished treating the girl and was now cleaning up. She put her things away and had put one of her top on the girl since the one she had been wearing was ripped. She looked at the table where she had put some of the things that belonged to the girl; she picked the necklace up and looked at it. She held it by the chain, it spun slowly around shining in the light, she could tell it was well made but she had never seen one like it. It had a dragon holding a ruby or some other red gem in its hands, its wings spread out, its mouth open as if it was roaring and its tail curved around to the front. It looked like it was protecting the gem in its hands.

She placed it in the draw to keep it safe, knowing that it must mean a lot to the girl, and it wasn't wise to let something that valuable get broken or lost. She grabbed the jacket that the girl had been wearing to take with her so she could wash it. She looked in the pockets for any type of ID but there was none at all, there was nothing in them. she walked over to the window and closed it, then locked it.

She left the room and headed to the kitchen, leaving the jacket to be washed in the morning. She when in to the living room and sat by Ed. Ed took his hands from behind his head and rested them on his lap. "How's the girl" Al asked hoping it had gone well. Winry sighed noticing how worried Al seemed. "She should be fine now, she just needs too rest." She said.

"That's good to know" Ed said yawning again.

He got up and stretched, before heading to the door. "Night Winry" he called leaving the room.

"Good night Ed yawn im gonna call it a night too. Night Al" she said following Ed out the room.

Al got up and followed upstairs, he went in to the room which he and Ed shared whenever they stayed here. He sat on the bed and looked for his brother but he wasn't in yet, he figured that he was in the bathroom. Several minutes later the door opened and Ed walked in with his hair untied and yawning.

"You should try to get more sleep" Al advised his brother as he watched him sit on the other bed. "I know I should. But it's hard to get to sleep sometimes." Ed replied as he undressed.

He lay on the bed only wearing his boxers.

"Ed. Who do you think that girl is?" Al asked lying down.

"I have no idea, she could be anyone. We'll just have to wait till she wakes up and ask her then." He answered turning on to his side.

"Night Ed" Al said.

"Night" Ed replied half asleep.

The warm morning sun shone thought the curtains, lighting the room a little. A yawn came from one side of the room. Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes then scratched his side. He looked around and got up; after getting dressed he headed down stairs. He looked down the corridor to the room were he had left the girl. After several mintets he walked in to the kitchen, seeing some food on the table and decided to help himself too some. "ED" an angry voice called from behind him. "What?" he asked turning to see Winry standing at the door. "What are you doing?" she snapped. "I thought it was obvious im eating?" he said wanting to enjoy the food instead of talking. "I can see that! But it's not ready yet?" she snapped making her way over to him. "Well it looks ready to me!" he snapped putting what he had in his hand down as he saw Winry holding her wrench. "It might look ready but you know we eat together as a family" she snapped getting closer to him. Ed gulped and backed away from her. "Hey it's not my fault im hungry. Can't I even have a tiny bit to hold me over till we eat?" he asked hoping she would say yes and stop. But to bad for him she didn't, he looked around then ran to the side.

Winry ran after him. "Ed stop running in the house" she called. Ed just kept running not wanting to feel Winry's wrath. "There no way im stopping, you'll hit me when I do." he said running through the corridor. He smirked as the saw his escape, the room where the girl was. He quickly opened the door and entered slamming it shut behind him. Resting against the door to catch his breath, he felt a cool breeze blow by. Looking around getting up, the bed was empty and the window fully open. "Ed gets out of this room; you're not supposed to go in there." Winry said opening the door. Ed didn't answer he was just staring out the window, his hair blowing lightly to the side; he hadn't even noticed Winry walking over to him. She stood next to him to see what he was looking at. She gasped as she saw the girl standing in the garden looking off in to the distance her long blue hair blowing in the breeze behind her. They saw Den walk up to her; he sat at the girl's feet and rubbed his head against the girls left leg wanting some attention. The girls hand moved slowly and rested on Dens head brushing her hand though Dens short fur.

Ed moved over to the window and climbed out "hey don't go out the window" Winry called but he didn't hear. He walked up behind the girl. "What?" she said, her voiced sounded so cold. "How are you feeling?" he asked not going any closer, he knew what to keep his distance. "Fine now leave me alone" she responded angrily. "Hey, why are you mad at me I saved you. If I hadn't come along you'd be dead" he said getting angry. The girl glanced over her right shoulder at him, her eyes full of anger, hate and pain, it made Ed flinch. He looked away for a second then back at her; she was now looking off in the direction of the forest.

Just then Winry walked past Ed and too the girl "you're coming with me so I can make sure you're all right. Hmm! hey that jacket needs washing so your gonna have to take it off" she said grabbing the girls by her right arm and dragging her to the front door. "Let go blondie." the girl snapped pulling away from her. Winry just grabbed her again and held on pulling her in the house, while Ed watched not sure what to think. After a while he heard voices behind him. "Take the jacket off" Winry demanded. "Not a snow balls chance in hell blondie" the girls snapped back. "So what's your name?" Ed asked as he sat on the window ledge. "Why should I tell you shorty" the girl said jumping away from Winry grasp. "Im not small bitch" Ed snapped jumping in to the room. He made his way towards her, wanting to pay her back of the small comment. "Break it up you two, this isn't the place for fighting" Winry said getting up to stop them. "Your right this isn't the place for fighting. But outside is." the girl snapped about to rush Ed.

Before she could begin to rush Ed she was pulled back, her head swinging back as Winry grabbed her hair and yanked it hard sending her to the floor with a thud. "You fucking bitch how dare you pull my hair, I should fucking rip yours off for that" she snapped full of anger and rage. Getting to her feet she rubbed her head and glared at Winry. "Give it a rest your hurt and Ed you should know better then too try fight with someone who's hurt" Winry sighed. "But she started it!" Ed yelled in defence. "Let's start over. Im Winry and this is Edward, he found you last night and brought you here so I could help you" Winry said with a smile. The girl looked from Winry to Ed then back again, she sighed and dropped on to the bed sighing again. "Leona that's my name" she said looking to the wall next top her. "Leona? That's a nice name. Now lets me take a look at you. Ed get out." Winry's said sitting next to Leona then turning to Ed who looked dumbfounded. "Why?" he asked clueless as to why she wants him out. Leona gave him a looked as if too say he was stupid. "Ed I know you can be stupid at times but try to use your brain, she a girl and she doesn't want you watching. Now GET OUT" Winry said turning to a shout at the end, making Ed run out without looking back. "Baka" Leona said as Ed shut the door.

Ed walked in to the living room muttering to himself, "who want too look at her" he dropped down on too the sofa grabbing a glass of orange off the table. "Ed what was all that shouting about" Al's quiet voice asked from the other side of the room. "Nothing much. That girl has woke up quicker then we thought." he replied trying not to sound mad. "Really is she alright?" Al asked. "Winry's taking a look at her now, but she seemed fine if you ask me. "What are you mad at? Oh I know she called you small didn't she" Al teased his older more violent brother. "Who are you calling small, im not small" Ed snapped bolting up from the sofa. Al backed away not wanting to feel his brother's wrath. "I was just saying" Al said trying to calm Ed down.

Ed dropped down once again with a huff of annoyance; he put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, clearly mad about what had happened. "I didn't get this early in the morning be called names." he snapped. Al sat next to him hoping to calm him down before something when wrong.

"God damn you, I can't believe you make me wear this top" Leona yelled storming out the room. As she walked down the corridor, she could hear Winry saying something but didn't care, she had already made up her mind to go back to the forest and find her things no matter what. She slammed the outside door shut and headed to the forest, ignoring Winry calling her. Making her way though the village as quick as she could, so everyone didn't stare at her. It didn't take long to get to the forest, she look though the trees making sure there was no sign of the guy she was fighting yesterday and headed in.

To Be Continued…

On the next chapter Ed gets on the wrong side of Leona's fist and Leona get in to more trouble then what she was already in, as well as getting an unexpected visit.

A/N I haven't decided on the parings for this story so you'll have to wait and see what I come up with. any suggestion on the parings are welcome.


End file.
